The Great Clash: Allen VS West!
by LycoX
Summary: Its taken him five years to become a hero and a symbol of hope to not only the people of Central City but Meta-Humans across the world, along with unexpectedly finding love with Patty Spivot and clearing his father's name along the way. But now, comes a confrontation years in the making!


**The Great Clash: **

**Allen VS. West!**

**Disclaimer: This is something of an idea based on some thinking of Arlyss', along with something of a take on an idea of his where season 1 (and other elements) of the show is concerned. **

* * *

"I really don't know why I haven't retired as this stuff is getting to be too much for me to handle." Muttered Detective Joe West aloud at a crime scene.

One that had involved Meta-Human powers for that matter as well and one CSI Barry 'The Flash' Allen held in a scoff. "Oh, come on, Joe, we've had good and evil Speedsters, Telepathic Gorillas, evil Mad Scientists, Aliens, and a bunch of other stuff over the years. How are you _still_ not able to handle it?" Wondered Joe's partner, Eddie Thawne.

Who is also Iris West's Fiance. A fact that Joe still sometimes has issues with. "Well, considering he couldn't handle the idea of a kid in his house who harbored feelings for his daughter and obviously not planning to act on them considering he'd been traumatized by his mom's murder and got rid of him as soon as he could, I'm not surprised, Eddie." Remarked Barry before he could even so as much as stop himself.

A trace of bitterness in his voice easily heard. _Oh boy._ Thought Eddie to himself and hoped today, or at least right now, wouldn't be when these two finally had a confrontation years in the making!

Special fact, Eddie knows about Barry being the Flash whereas Joe doesn't due to years of conflict and in Barry's eyes, abandonment by the older man. "Excuse me?" Asked Joe in a warning tone and a glare on his face.

_Oh boy, the Captain's gonna be pissed if these two get into it here and now..._

"Uhh, guys, maybe its best if we don't have this conversation right here and now?"

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine with it. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time something's been pushed away because its uncomfortable." The Speedster said with a challenging look at Joe.

Who was NOT pleased by the whole thing one bit as he pointed a finger at the younger man. "You know EXACTLY why I gave you up when you were 13."

A scoff came from Barry. "All because you were anxious and all that just because you remembered I had feelings for Iris. And you thought you'd better do something before the kid living with you and your daughter gets the notion to try and kiss her! Or worse, sneak into her room! Which, for the record? I wouldn't have ever done!"

"I couldn't take that chance!"

"And there I went, off to the Orphanage and forced to adapt to yet another crappy situation! If it wasn't for the Petersons, I'd have been stuck in that place until I turned 18! Like seriously, Joe, even several years after my mom's death, I was STILL dealing with that and even if I hadn't been, I had too much respect for you and a fear of losing what I had with Iris, you, and the home you allowed me into to actually try anything! Something YOU would have known if you'd have just actually sat down and talked with me!" Yelled out Barry.

Feeling as if a weight was beginning to lift off of him after it being kept down on him for years. And the Petersons, while not necessarily strict, weren't exactly encouraging of certain things he had an interest in. Matter of fact, he was only really adopted by them cause they needed help around the house since they were getting on in years. And while he had gone to a different school in Central due to district locations, he was still pretty much a Pariah due to his belief in his dad not having killed his mom. Along with the fact he was kind of weird because of the things he believed in and due to his smarts. He'd had sporadic contact since then with Joe and Iris over the years after that and that had suited him fine due to his feelings of bitterness and abandonment where Joe was concerned.

And while the Pariah tag wasn't as strong when he finally went to College, it was still there much to his annoyance. Though he did start to have more contact with Iris once he started College. Even when he started working for the CCPD he still dealt with being labeled as a Pariah but by then, had honestly started to give less of a damn about it. Something Joe at first hadn't been too enthused about with him being around and it had led to rising tension ever since. Part of his lack of enthusiasm being due to Barry's never fading belief his dad was innocent and because of his strong belief in the Impossible as well. "But as we all know, that's not something you're much of a fan of unless you have no choice."

"You're getting on thin ice here, Barry." Warned the man as Eddie tried to keep attention away from them and at the same time try to get them to stop or go elsewhere.

"No, I don't think I am. You just don't like to have the truth shoved in your face, _Joe_. We all know you'd rather the existence of the Impossible never be a thing and that my dad really was the bad guy and not a free man and on his way to marrying Dr. McGee! Why? I don't know. Maybe because some part of you feels guilt for what you did to me, but who knows to be honest! God knows you still trash talk the Flash after all he's done!"

"That's because he creates more problems then he solves as far as I'm concerned!" Snapped Joe.

Earning a scoff of derision from the younger man. "Look, I'm sorry you feel the way you do about my decision. Okay? I really am, and I have tried to make up for that but at the end of the day, I did what I thought was right."

"Tried to make up for it? That's what you call it when you've repeatedly tried to deride me of my beliefs!? Including the time Iris and I actually tried to be more than friends and you interfered because it made _you_ uncomfortable? Oh, and of course, trying to keep me from working for the CCPD!? Wow. That's really something, Joe! But you know what? I'm done here. I'm done with _you_ specifically." Declared the Speedster and walked off.

Knowing he'd get yelled at by Captain Singh but not really caring at the moment and completely ignoring Joe's calls for him to come back.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So in the end, this is kind of a no-win situation here. I've also chosen to take the guest review moderation function off, so try not to abuse it with abuse or what have you, okay?**


End file.
